


Pack Symbol

by skargasm



Series: Family, Pack - Same Difference [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted them all to wear something that marked them as pack. And it had nothing at all to do with Twilight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Symbol

He took one look at the three of them standing there, dressed from head to toe in light grey sweatpants and t-shirts that appeared to be covered in logos and writing and turned to walk right back out again. 

“Nononononono—wait, you need to see!” Stiles’ grip on his arm was firm but he could have pulled away if he wanted to. He allowed himself to be steered into the house, ignoring the grins on the faces of Angel and Van. Sometimes the evil little buggers took after Stiles too much, going out of their way to make Daddy more ‘sociable’ when sometimes all he wanted to do was lock the door behind him and enjoy his husband and his kids in solitude. Without extra hassle from pack members or life and the universe.

“We don’t even have a game tonight!”

“I know—but these arrived today and the kids wanted to have a look at them and the new logo looks awesome!” Stiles grabbed him by the hand, pulling him gently towards the living room. Van and Angel were milling around his knees, both wearing sweat pants that were slightly too long and dragging on the ground. The little t-shirts they were wearing were a better fit and he could see the name ‘Beacon Hill Supes’ on the front in fancy gothic writing. It was only as Angel ran off in front of him that he got to see the logo Stiles was talking about.

It was a lot like his tattoo—a threesome knot but more Celtic in origin by the looks of it. He could see why Stiles had chosen it—homage to the Hale pack mark whilst being new for the Hale/McCall Pack. It was actually really clever.

“So what’s it called?”

“It’s a triquetra and once I saw it, read up on what it means, I decided it was perfect. Don’t you think? And the merchandise we got—sweatbands, bandanas, sweatpants, t-shirts and sweaters—seriously, the pack are gonna go mad when they see it all!” He couldn’t really resist Stiles when he was this excited, his enthusiasm bubbling over into near-babble as he dragged Derek into the living room and began dragging out various items of clothing from the box that had obviously been delivered that day. 

He couldn’t hold back a smile as a tiny, determined young lady began tugging at the leg of his jeans as though trying to pull them off. 

“You’ve got to try yours on Daddy—Dad says they’re really comfortable and are easy access tho’ he wouldn’t explain what he meant by that!” He burst out laughing at the blush that spread across Stiles’ face, stepping carefully around the kids so that he could undo the buckle on his belt and take off his jeans. He watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye as he wiggled his way free from the tight denim, enjoying the blatant attraction in his husband’s eyes as he stared at him stripping down. “Why does Dad smell like that?” 

“Wha—who taught you—DEREK!”

“Has Isaac been teaching you about scenting again?”

“Yes he has!” Angel was jumping up and down with excitement, fortunately distracted from scenting her dad’s arousal before things could get even more embarrassing. “He hid things the pack had worn around the playschool and we had to find them! And I was the best! Jax cried because he wasn’t very good and Isaac said it was because he’s mani—manif—showing as a beta not an alpha like me!” 

“Really? And what did our little Spark do while you were showing how good your scenting skills were?” He turned to Van as he toed off his shoes and finally pulled the jeans off. He did his best to ignore the scents wafting over from Stiles because his boxer briefs wouldn’t allow him to hide _anything_ and he really didn’t want to throw a boner. 

“I was learning how to throw a pencil!” 

“Really? That sounds kinda—“

“—wasn’t that dangerous?”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be throwing it but Aunty Erica came in when I was practising and the baby kicked and I thought I could _feel_ something and it put my aim off!” Van looked a little concerned and Derek watched as Stiles went down on one knee to talk to their son on his level. Slipping his feet into the sweats that had been draped over the arm of the chair, he pulled them up his legs and let the elastic settle around his hips. “Why can I feel Aunty Erica’s baby Dad?” 

“Um, well I spoke to Dr Deaton and he thinks that maybe you’ve got a sort of link to the baby already? And that’s why sometimes he or she kicks a bit more when you’re around and why your spark goes a bit wonky.” 

“Is it a bad thing? That I can feel the baby?” 

“Nope, not in the slightest. Pack and family, buddy, you know that’s what makes our world go round. And if you’ve got a connection to Erica and Boyd’s pup, then it’s all natural so don’t you worry okay? Just—maybe no more throwing spells while she’s around, okay?”

“Okay Dad.” 

“Well, well, look at you! Can’t think of the last time I saw you in sweatpants and that is a crime against nature. Your as—butt looks really, really nice!” Getting into the spirit of things, Derek gave a slow turn, arms raised so that Stiles could enjoy the sweats in all of their comfy glory. “Right, kids, time to wash up before I dish up food! Last one to the table has to load the dishwasher after we eat!” Squealing, Angel and Van hightailed it out of the room and headed towards the kitchen to wash up leaving him with Stiles. “Can I get another spin?” 

“Should we be worried—about Van and the pup?”

“No, no—seriously, Deaton just thinks that as the pack has grown stronger, the ties that bind us together are becoming more entangled but also manifesting sooner. It’s not like Van’s imprinted or anything.”

Rolling his eyes at Stiles’ less than subtle reference to those ridiculous movies, and recognising the glint in his eye as he looked Derek’s body up and down, he deliberately grabbed at the waistband of his t-shirt and yanked it over his head, flexing his muscles as he brought his arms back down to his sides. 

“Well that was unfair! Unless you want to explain to our daughter why exactly I smell the way I do, you might want to cover all of that up—for now. Maybe later, you can do that for me again without little ears and noses around!” Smirking, Derek grabbed one of the t-shirts from the box, tugging it over his head and smoothing it down on his chest. He had to admit they felt lovely and soft, and seeing the pack mark made his wolf puff his chest out a little. “So, I did good?”

“Umm, yeah, you did good!” He pulled Stiles into his arms and dropped a quick kiss on his waiting mouth, holding him tighter for a moment to enjoy the feel of the lithe body against his own. “Although, don’t think I hadn’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?” Avoiding his eye, Stiles wriggled slightly until he released him. 

“That the logo is on absolutely _everything_.”

“So? It’s for when we’re playing in the league.”

“Uh huh. And nothing at all to do with wanting us all to wear a crest or something?” He followed Stiles towards the kitchen, hiding his smirk. It was so easy to tweak him about his love of the whole Twilight Saga books and movies as he rose to the bait every single time.

“There is _nothing_ wrong in wanting us all to identify as pack! And we can’t all get tattoos branded into our skin!” 

“Fine, fine. But don’t blame me when Jackson starts calling you Edward again!” 

“Hey, if there are any connections made with that particular family’s crest, it’s more likely to be because your name is Hale! Are you sure you’re not related to Rosalie because you scowl just as much as she did!” Stiles cackled with laughter as he broke into a run, something Derek’s wolf could never resist. Chasing Stiles into the kitchen, he silently admitted to himself that he wouldn’t mind seeing the rest of the pack all wearing the symbol—not that he’d ever tell Stiles that!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For those not in the know, in the Twilight Saga all of the members of the Cullen and Hale family of vampires wore something that had the family 'crest' on. 
> 
> Taming the Muse prompt is Triquetra and this makes 57 weeks on my second run
> 
> * * *


End file.
